Whispers by RadientWings
by immortalgod
Summary: This story belongs to the beautiful writer RadientWings that has allowed me to finish it for her. It follows Caroline Forbes as a doppelgänger instead of Elena. I have taken a different turn in the story I hope you'll like and support s darker than the original but still a T ta less. Review or PM me to let me know your opinions, I always take them under consideration.


**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hello everyone.

As I already informed you this is not completely my story.

The idea belongs to the beautifully talented author known as **RadiantWings** and

She has entrusted me to continue this fiction months ago. I tried to contact her a

few days ago to let her see and approve the first chapter, but she has yet to respond.

I would advise to read her story before reading this chapter which is more an introduction than a real chapter. I do hope I'll do the story justice cause she is truly very talented and I'll have big shoes to fill...

I will keep this story as close to hers as I can but also I intend to make it my own that's why I've started it with a prologue the next chapter will be picking the story where RadiantWings has left it...

To these of you that have read the original story, don't judge too harshly... I want your honest opinions but not your insults...

Also, I'm Betaless so if anyone wants to be my beta, or knows someone who wants to be please PM me...

Thank you and enjoy...

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **I will keep quiet you won't even know I'm here,**

 **You won't suspect a thing, you won't see me in the mirror,**

 **But I crept into your heart, you won't make me disappear**

 **Till I make you...**

 **~ The devil with, Digital Daggers.**

* * *

 ** _Five years later_**

 _Dear Elena,_

 _I'm writing to let you know that I'm fine and still breathing..._

 _If I came to trust one thing about that bloodthirsty hybrid, tha thing is that he won't kill me... But he has certainly turned my life into chaos..._

 _I can try and tell all the ways he had changed my life since then first second he showed up in it..._

 _I can try and explain all the ways he turned my emotions upside down..._

 _All the ways he ruined everything I held dear and crushed every dream I naively had when I met him..._

 _He was not who I expected him to be, he was not the man I fell in love with..._

 _He deceived me, used me, broke me..._

 _Pushed me to the edge for all atoms and purposes._

 _But somehow something inside me refuse so hate him... Somehow, something in me clings on the glimpses of humanity seen only in the briefest of the moments. That vulnerability, that he shows in these moments, no matter how small they are, is what keeps me here, close to him, prisoner to his sweet treatments at night and harsh debates at days..._

 _That passion he has whenever he thinks that the wrong things he's doing are for the right reasons, drives me nuts! I'm trying really hard to make him understand that there are other ways for someone to achieve his goals without hurting others, but sometimes either I talk to a brick wall or him is the same thing..._

 _"Collateral damage!" He spits out every time I try to say that some will get hurt by what he's planning on doing._

 _"Means to an end..." He growls whenever I'm chastising him for killing a human during the feedings._

 _Yes, granted, the killings and collateral damages had been fewer after my and Elijah's constant complains and attempts to reign him in, but still it bothers me... I don't want him killing people at all. And sadly I can't keep my displeasure out of my voice and face, so he knows... Every time I'm displeased with him, he seems to understand it... Even though I'm on vervain and he can't read my mind, I still feel like he does..._

 _So we fight, every day!_

 _If it isn't for the killings or the manipulation it's for talking to a hybrid too warmly or staring_ _at someone with meaning... I swear his possessive maneuvers will be the death of me. Yesterday he almost killed a hybrid for being in my room in the morning. The poor lad was just trying to get me the breakfast **he** had send me. I managed to save him in the nick of time... I'm flattered that he is jealous, but this gets ridiculous..._

 _Along with the fact that he doesn't allow me to come back to see you all... I miss you guys... So much that it sometimes hurt too damn much! I begged him the other night to let me come for at least a day and see you..._

 _"No!" He growled like the beast he is! Ugh I just hated him so much that moment!_

Caroline stopped writing and looked at the table watch letting it's slow and rhythmic ticks calm her mind and mend her wracked nerves. She glanced outside the window to the beautiful city, it seemed so beautiful and peaceful that moment it was almost unbelievable that these streets would soon be full with jazz music and people wandering around it... Mostly tourists...

She closed her eyes and sighed while rocking the chair she sat on. She re read the last sentence felt the need to punch herself.

 _I shouldn't have written that... We both know it's not true it's just... It's hard, you know, to reign someone a billion years older than you in, it's nerve wrecking sometimes. Elijah says that I'm handling him just fine, but I don't think that someone in this planet will ever be able to handle him._

 _No one, I repeat, NO ONE will ever be able to handle Niklaus Mikaelsons..._

 _Ever!_

 _And then there's the other thing... I can't seem to shake my mistrust... I love him, but I don't think I could ever be able to trust him, or forgive him. I'm trying but... The memories are still haunting me... Sometimes I still think that the only reason he has yet to kill me is because he won't be able to use me to his benefits..._

 _That night, that night still haunts me... I still wake up with nightmares, kicking and screaming... It still haunts me, his betrayal still stings..._

 _ **~..~**_

 _Come on! You're getting closer!_

And then she heard it and all hope flew out of the window. The telltale footsteps. It was over. She was caught. Caroline's devastation grew by miles. A familiar hand suddenly grabbed her upper arm, pulling her back, causing Caroline to let out a gasp as she feel into his chest.

She froze.

She looked up slowly to meet a pair of furious, blue eyes set in a devilishly handsome face. She swallowed nervously.

"Klaus." she whispered.

 _Of course I couldn't do it. Of course I was caught._

 _He would have never let me escape. No, not me._

 _I'm his little doppelgänger, after all._

"Did you honestly think that you could run away from **_me_**?!" His voice vas low and husky, but his tone and the hostile glimmer in his eyes spoke legions.

"You're hurting me!" She whimpered but the truth was that she couldn't feel it. Some part of her subconscious knew that she was hurting, but she couldn't actually feel it. The coldness in his eyes made her paralyzed with fear and thus prevented her body to register the pain caused by his ruthless grip on her fragile arm.

But her heart ached, it had shuttered into million pieces in one night and it would be really difficult to gather all of them, and rather impossible to reunite them.

"Not as much as you have hurt me, with your betrayal love!" He growled.

" **My** betrayal?!" She yelled back boldly. "You are the one who lied to me! You are the one trying to kill me!"

"You exist to serve me!" He spat at he proudly. "I'll deal with you as I please!"

Caroline was stunned by his anger, but the claim of betrayal and the little appreciation he had for her drove her to tap into the darkest parts of her fury.

In her indignation, she seemed to have forgotten herself, and did the most unthinkable thing. She had raised her hand and slapped him.

To say that Klaus was surprised would be an understatement.

 _Aw..._ Caroline though to herself as she lowered her hand with which she has stoked probably the most dangerous creature on the planet, without making him faze in the slightest.

A new wave of fear hit her as she watched his eyes darken even more than they already had.

He grabbed her by the neck and brought her in front of him. His breath hitting her face and tickling her nose sinisterly as he hissed the next words through his teeth.

"How dare you?!"

These words woke something inside her... Her heart was pounding loud and fast, as if it belonged to a scared little bird that had just heard a gunshot... her palms were sweaty and her blue green orbs were full of unshed tears... She was scared, tired, but above all she was hurt. So call her stupid or brave, but her next words were pounding straight from her heart.

"How dare **you**?!" She yelled as much as she could with her neck caught in Klaus' hand. Although he was in a trance of anger, her broken voice and watered eyes were somehow enough to snap him back into reality. "You've been lying to me the whole time! Pretending to care, pretending to..." She choked on her tears and Klaus automatically loosened his grip dropping his hand as he watched her outburst as apathetically as he could. "You made me fall for you!" She yelled at him and swore she could see a small glimpse of sympathy in his eyes, it was for just a second thought, and she was too caught up in her fury to give it any consideration "Why did you do that?!" She asked in a low begging tone "Why did you have to make me fall in love with you? Why did you have to humiliate every aspect of my already torn life?!"

Silence...

"Why?!" She demanded raising her voice.

"I am not obligated to answer you!" He declared dismissively.

Caroline raised her hand for strike number two, but it never happened. Klaus caught her wrist halfway through its course and without taking his eyes away from her. He used that same hand to bring her impossibly closer and looking down at her he whispered a threat

"Do that again and-"

"And what?!" She provoked, also whispering. "You'll kill me?!" Her voice broke and as she saw his eyes narrowing she let out a small bitter laughter "You'll do that anyway in the next three days! Until then, there's nothing you can do!"

His heavy breathing filled the air and again she felt overwhelming fear. He waited a thousand years to break that damn curse, he wouldn't let his anger win over and kill her now... Would he? That's the thing with Klaus, you can never be too sure of what he might do.

Caroline cleared her throat.

She had planned her next words, every single one of them with excruciating details for when she would first meet this _Klaus_ guy. Well, now she had him in front of her and she only needed to say her lines.

"As you well know I was going to give myself over to you..." She started.

"Then why run love?!" He mocked.

Caroline glared at him.

"I just found out that my _loving_ boyfriend is a thousand years psycho vampire, and he wants to sacrifice me to break an ancient witchy curse placed on him... So sue me for feeling betrayed and never wanting to see him again!"

Klaus chuckled darkly.

"Oh come on love, we had fun together..."

Caroline just stared at him for a little while before he snapped out of it.

"You know what?! I think this whole sacrifice thing has one great thing, and least when it's over I will never have to see you again..." Klaus glared at her murderously but she ignored him and moved on. "We have three days ahead of us. And since you have both a werewolf and a vampire and we don't need to look for _Klaus_ anymore" She said the latest words bitterly with strictly businesslike manner going a remarkable job of keeping her tears at bay. "I suggest we get ready to leave for Mystic Falls tomorrow..."

Klaus was both taken and amused by her composure. He knew that his _girlfriend_ was a tough love, but this was impressive. Even in her final moments she was... well... Caroline...!

"I'll get five tickets ready for early departure so we better go get our suitcases ready ..." She continued her ranting not realizing that a rebellious tear had escaped her eyes.

Klaus saw it and caught it, wiping it away from her beautiful face almost with hostility.

"Why are you crying love?!" He asked as if it was somethings unbelievable to him.

 _Bastard! He's mocking me!_ She thought to herself.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed as she slapped away his hand. She brought both of her hands to his chest to push him away, but it had the opposite effect. "Let go of me!" Klaus brought his other hand around her waist pushing her flash against him. She fought him.

 _Of course she would..._ He thought proudly _she's not a quitter, even though she submitted her life to save her friends..._

"Klaus let go of me!" She yelled as she started to struggle more vividly.

"You are in no position to make demands love!" He said with that Goddamn husky tone.

He forced her to lay on the ground and pinned both of her delicate wrist on either sides of her face. He immobilized her in a few seconds and then brought his face so close that she could feel their noses touching... "Stop fighting me, or I will make you!" He whispered the threat.

"I'm on vervain Klaus!" She said proudly "you can't compel me!"

She watched as his eyes darken dangerously for the thousandth time that night.

"Is that so?!" He whispered angrily.

"No..." Caroline pleaded as she watched his eyes turning red and veins appeared underneath them. "Don't do this, please..." She begged as he smiled revealing his fangs.

"Perhaps you need to be educated about what I can and can't do, my little doppelgänger!" He whispered while caressing her neck sweetly as he used to so many times in the past few months... She felt the familiar caress and the chills slightly shook her body in pleasure. She somehow had managed to forget everything that had transpired that night an lean into his touch.

Klaus smiled darkly and when he felt that she was completely relaxed, that was when he buried his fangs into her neck.

 **~..~**

Her own piercing screams echoed in her ears right now. And even safe as she was in the warmth of the comfortable room, her blood still chilled remembering the brutality of his touch as he forcefully took her blood. She picked the pen back up and wrote the next words with newfound intensity.

 _That's what he wants now too! I'm certain of it, Elena! He wants me to let my guard down, trust him, and when I am at my most trusting and weak state, he'll sneak up and bite me! He'll betray me! Again..._

 _So I won't trust him, I will never, EVER, trust him!_

* * *

A dark shadow moved behind a young oak tree that stood innocently across the mighty compound. The face of the man lurking behind it lit up with a devious smile as he watched the girl from the only window that seemed to be open in the dark and rusty castle like compound. He had watched her for almost an hour, not believing what he saw was true, but it was.

The sun fell...

Gave its place to the moon. But it seemed that after awhile, the darkness had consumed the brightest star in the sky. And now it was nowhere to be found...

His dark eyes run all over the discovery he had made. In a blur he disappeared into the woods as he saw Niklaus Mikaelsons rushing into the room of the young maiden and close the window with anger... He could hear the bickering inside the house as clearly as he could if they were just standing right beside him.

"It won't be long now Niklaus..." He said venomously to himself. "Won't be long before I have my revenge..."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Continues where the original story is left off...

please revie to let me know what you think...

To everyone that reads "Being His" it will be the next story I'll update...

take care and please do Review...

T.J.


End file.
